Hope for the Hopeless
by BlackVeiledProxy
Summary: Subject #5447 is a Labrat, being tested by crazy scientists who are close to becoming a kishin soul. She's easily scared and terrified of the world, will a certain timid yet brave Crona be able to help? Crona/Oc Rated T just in case


Maka's Pov

It was about in the middle of class when Hero entered the room. He looked up at us, what could he want us? By "us" I meant, me, Soul, Black*star, Kid, Lix, Patty, Tsubaki, and Crona.

Dr. Stein looked up from the dissection lab, "What it is Hero? You're supposed to be assisting Lord Death. Unless he sent you here of course?"

Hero looked around the room then replied, "Um Lord Death requests that Soul, Maka, Kid, Patty, Liz, Black•Star, Tsubaki, and Crona report to his office."

I got a bad feeling in my gut. I looked nervously at Soul and got out of my seat. Tsubaki looked cautious, "What did we do now?"

Black•Star laughed, "I'm the man that surpassed God! I haven't done anything wrong!" I sighed, sometimes he was so thick headed. Crona kept by my side as we walked down hallways. Finally we reached the mirror.

I let out a breath of hot hair up against the mirror and wrote while speaking, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock upon Death's door."

Death appeared at the screen and said in his normal hyper voice, "Hello, Hello,Hello! How are you guys?"

Kid glanced at his father, "Really dad? Anyways let's get straight to it, what is it you want from us?" Well that took care of things.

Death sighed, "There's a rumored hospital in Gonogen City...They apparently don't help their patients...they keep them and use them as lab rats. What's worse, the workers there are slowly becoming a kishin."

Black•Star laughed, "That's going to be easy," then he look at Death's form which was slouching, "That's not all is it?"

Death spoke, "No, that's not it. We want you to rescue a certain girl too. The SSA know who she is, I don't know much. But apparently she was tortured as a young girl. Then her parents got arrested, the girl was taken into the orphanage where it was said a new bruise appeared every day. A scientist came to adopt her, then took her to the hospital. She's been the most tested lab-rat there..."

I gasped, "That's terrible!" Tsubaki shook her head sadly. Black•Star looked at the ground, Patty's eyes teared up, Liz sighed sadly. Kid looked sad, Soul breathed deeply, and Crona cried quietly.

Death nodded, "It is at that. You're job is to rescue her, and show her there's no need to be afraid of the world."

I nodded, "Right."

Kid looked up at Death, "Wait a second, the SSA?"

Lord Death's tone brightened, "Ah yes...The Soul Sympathy Academy."

Whoa...the people there were said to be top notch meisters and weapons. And we would get to meet them, this was going to be one heck of a trip!

We all got packed, and before we knew it, we were in Gonogen City. Gonogen City was a rather small city, but only the most well trained, students, meisters, and weapons were allowed to live there. It was lush and green with rolling hills and a brilliant blue sky. Didn't sound much like a city, huh? Well it was, the city was in the middle of it all. The houses were modernized, each being at least two stories high. They had average buildings such as small doctor's offices, stores, and more. Nothing major like sky scrapers or factories though.

We all stopped outside a school known as the SSA. The SSA were a group of exceedingly well trained meisters, weapons, and people who were even strong enough they didn't need weapons. And as of today, we'd be meeting some of the best from the Soul Sympathy Academy.

There was Illusion, who was gifted at making people loose their minds to his madness. He was still on the good side though. Then came Axel, nobody knew much about him, he was very secretive. Apparently, he was a weapon and a meister, and something else, but he kept people guessing.

The only meister and weapon pair, were Felix and Onyx. Felix was the meister, Onyx was the weapon. Onyx had two forms, a katana and a chain saw.

We also had a doctor to meet. Her name was Dr. Wisteria Lupin. She used poison bombs to rid of her enemies, and the tools with her, of course.

However, we were all here for very important reasons, one to destroy a hospital that experimented on it's patients and ate their souls, and to help an abused girl to stop fearing the world.

Currently, we stood outside the SSA. Black•Star laughed, "I'm just so big of a star they won't come out! They know I'll beat them!"

Kid shook his head, "They're coming now, Black•Star. I can feel their souls."

I felt it too, the wavelengths. There was a timid, yet brave one, a kind one, a brave one, a crazy one, and a warped, twisted, soul with cracks. This was going to be very interesting.

Out the glass cut doors came a crazy purple-haired boy, a red-headed boy holding a katana with a purple handle, in which it had black stones, a doctor, and a very, very dark looking boy.

The katana glowed a black color and it dispersed into a girl with purple hair and purple eyes. She must be Onyx.

The boy with wild, purple hair nodded, "That's Onyx, I'm Illusion, the red-head is Felix, the doctor is Dr. Lupin, and the rebel here is Axel."

Axel rolled his eyes and muttered, "Thank you Captain Obvious." Patty laughed and Liz gave him an uneasy look. I'm glad Axel was on our side...

Illusion sighed sadly, "At least try not to be so pessimistic for once Axel."

Axel shook his head, "Negativity is where my strength lies. And I am not getting soft at any point."

Onyx laughed and Felix smiled, "Axel...there is no way that you are weak. You can kill witches in seconds...it's kinda scary."

Black•Star smiled, "Okay then! I challenge you, Axel! I know I'll win this!" Is he retarted? Oh no, wait, he is extremely at that.

I started to speak, "Bla-"

He interrupted me, "Of course you can have my autograph after I win this Maka. Tsubaki, chain scythe!"

Tsubaki looked at the ground sadly, "Right." Then she turned. All Axel did was take the hair out of his eyes. His eyes were nothing but a glowing red. He smiled revealing sharp as dagger fangs, and a snakelike black tongue.

Axel turned to face Black•Star, "Are you sure about this?" Black•Star nodded vigorously and charged at the black cloaked stranger. In a matter of seconds, the battle was over. Black•Star was passed out on the ground.

Axel had used a sort of shadow technique on Star. This shadow was solid though, and hit him in the head. Kid smiled slightly, "Well that was rather quick."

I spoke up, "So what do you guys know of the test subject were supposed to be helping?"

Dr. Lupin smiled sadly, "Well she's number 5547. And she's said to be afraid of the outside world. Apparently, she uses corners for her personal space."

Axel nodded, "She never had a name either it was always It, or 5547."

Crona mumbled, "And I though I had a rough past..."

Soul spoke up, "What does she look like?"

Axel responded once again, "She's said to be beautiful and fragile looking. Rather like a rag doll, only prettier. I don't know what she looks like fully, I've only overheard."

~5547's Pov~

Ring around the rosy, pockets full of posies, ashes, ashes we all fall down. I can't stop the madness, this evil thing it knows me...Ashes, ashes, I can't fall down...

I felt a deep pain as the needle was injected into my arm. It caused me to be more aware of the supernatural...not like ghosts, things that actually aren't real. In other words, they drugged me...I'm going to be dissected...


End file.
